


News

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Dom gets the news that someone he knows is dead
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Kudos: 5





	News

Dom and lofty were having a quiet night in when there was a knock at the front door so lofty got up to answer it and was surprised to see a police officer standing there.  
Cop "mr. Copeland?"  
Lofty "ummm no, hold on. Dom it's for you" dom got off the couch and went to lofty's side  
Dom "I'm dominic Copeland"  
Cop "mr Copeland maybe this would be better in private" lofty shrugged and went back to the movie they had been watching, about 5 minutes later dom came in looking white as a sheet.  
Lofty "dom what is it? Are you okay?"  
Dom "yeah um I have to go with the officer"  
Lofty "what? Why?"  
Dom "I will explain later"  
Lofty "ok but should I call a lawyer?"  
Dom "no it's nothing like that, I promise" dom pulled lofty into a kiss before leaving. To lofty that kiss felt different, like dom was here psychically but his mind was far away. It was about half a hour later when dom found himself standing beside a morgue table looking at the body of the man that had affected his life so profoundly. Dom felt the tears rolling down his face and was surprised because he should not be crying because he wasn't sad. Dom didn't know what exactly he was feeling but it wasn't sadness .  
Morgue doctor "he named you as his next of kin because he had no living relatives. Will you like me to make the arrangements for you" dom kept staring at the body, he still couldn't believe that he was really dead. This felt like so surreal as if it was a dream he would wake up for.  
Cop "mr Copeland are you alright"  
Dom "yeah but do I have to claim the body?"  
Morgue doctor "no but if you don't, he will be cremated and have no grave" the doctor was surprised because why wouldn't this man want a proper burial for his love one.  
Dom "then do that, it's what he deserves" dom walked out of the morgue and breathed in the cold night air.  
Officer "mr Copeland would you like me to drive you home?"  
Dom "nah I could do with the walk to get my head around him being gone"  
Officer "understandable, to be honest I was surprised you wanted to see his body"  
Dom "I just had to make sure it was him, that he was really dead"  
Officer "well goodnight" dom shook his hand and started the walk home.  
It was around midnight when dom arrived at the flat.  
Lofty "dom where have you been? I have been going out of my mind"  
Dom "shit sorry, I should have called but I just needed some space"  
Lofty "so what's going on?"  
Dom "isaac was killed in prison today"  
Lofty "ok but what does that have to do with you?"  
Dom "nothing but isaac named me his next of kin and I wanted see his body to make sure it was him"  
Lofty "I get that, do you want to talk about it?"  
Dom "not really, can you just hold me?" Lofty nodded and took his husband into his arms. Dom layed his head on his husband shoulder and relaxed because for the last couple of years isaac had always been present in the back of dom's mind. Even when isaac had been in prison dom had worried that he would get out and hurt him again but now dom knew isaac would never hurt him again and that it was finally over.


End file.
